Realize
by KittyKatKatelyn
Summary: What would it take for one to realize that their true love is right there? What would it take for her to look beyond the harsh words and see what he really means? JARA! Please R&R! Give it a chance! :)


**Hey FanFiction! My name is Kate, well Katelyn, but please call me Kate. This is my very first story so please be nice...I know its not the best and I probably have many errors in it, i tried to edit as best as i could. I hope its not too rushed. Um, please please please review telling me how it is. Oh and I dont own HoA**

The thunder roared and the light drizzle turned into raining cats and dogs, students rushed to their house to avoid getting soaked. A petite brunette continued walking, though, getting wet was the last thing on her mind. The rain masked the tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes were red from crying, her nose red from the cold. Wiping them away, she looked around only to see she was as alone as her heart felt. She slipped her hand into her bag pulling the pictures out. Each picture was of her ex-boyfriend, Mick Campbell, kissing a different girl, a girl that wasn't her. Someone anonymously sent her these, she wasn't sure if she should thank them for letting her know or hate them for breaking her. Looking at these caused her tears to blur her vision again.

"Why?" She whispered, before ripping them into a million pieces. "Why? Why Mick?! Why would you do this to me?" She screamed the words she told him when she confronted him.

"_Her Mars," Mick smiled as he saw his girlfriend approaching him. She held the tears back, not willing to show him how much he hurt her. He leaned down to kiss, only to feel a sharp sting on her right cheek._

"_Ouch, what the eff was that for?" He spat out. _

"_Care to explain what this is?" She threw one of the pictures at his face. It was him and a cheerleader. "Maybe it'll explain why you cheek is stinging at the moment!"_

"_Oh, Mara, I'm sor-"_

"_Don't." She cut him off. "Don't even dare to apologize. I will never forgive you! But, I just don't understand, why? Why, Mick?! Why would you do this to me?" It took all her willpower to not cry right then._

"_Mara, I swear, it was a one time thing." He said, insincerely, trying to brush it off. She stood up on her toes, wishing for the millionth time that she was taller. She looked right into his eyes, the anger clear in her own._

"_You and I both know very well that what you just said is the biggest lie ever." And with that she turned on her heel and walked away._

Hot, angry tears continued rolling down her cheeks; she was broken. She walked over to a muddy area. Getting down on her knees, she dug, creating a small hole. She put the pieces of the truth about their dishonest relationship in and covered it. Her love for him buried with the pictures.

She scooted away from the spot. How long had this been happening; was he just using her to help him achieve his high grades to please his parents; how foolish had she been; who sent her those pictures and why.….Her hands were covered in mud, but she didn't care, her mind was engulfed with other things.

She shuddered, from Mick and from the cold. She was soaking and half covered in mud. Never, did she ever, even imagine that she would feel like this after a break-up, look like such a mess over a break-up. But this was reality, and she realized the Mick had been a huge mistake. It was her own fault, she dated him even though everyone warned her not to.

"Mara, is that you?" Came a voice, she looked over to see a friend from Anubis House looking at her. He noticed her red eyes and realized she was crying. "Oh Mara," he said as he helped her up, wrapping his arms around her, "What happened?" he asked.

"M-Mick, he ch-cheated on m-me." she sputtered out; she was shivering from the cold.

"Oh, wow. I just- I can't believe it. Why would anyone cheat on somebody as beautiful and amazing as you?" He told her. She met his eyes and maybe it the sincerity in his voice and eyes, or the pain from the break-up, or the comfort he was giving her, but she stood on her tiptoes for the second time that day and kissed the tall, lanky boy in front of her. Surprisingly, he kissed her back. She wrapped her muddy hands around his neck and poured everything she was feeling into that one kiss; the hurt, the anger, the confusion, everything.

But, after a while, reality once again came crashing down on her. She was making out with someone because they comforted her, she was basically using them and she knew it was very, very wrong. So, she pulled away.

"I'm so sorry," She said before she turned around and ran as fast as her short legs could take her all the way to Anubis house. Behind her, she heard him calling her back, but she didn't stop.

**~Line Break~**

After showering, changing into some clean clothes and applying some makeup to hide what she was truly feeling, Mara slowly made her way downstairs to dinner. Most of the house was there, only Mick seemed to be missing.

"Thank goodness," She mumbled to herself. She walked over to her seat between Amber and Joy and across from Jerome. She filled up her plate and began to eat.

"Mara, what's wrong?" Amber asked, just as Mick walked in. He looked in Mara's direction once before averted his eyes to the food. The tension was already noticeable between them.

"Oh! Oh-ha-ha-ha! They've broken up!" Jerome exclaimed when Mick had left the room. "Oh this is just the highlight of my day!"

"Jerome!" Alfie shouted, "Why are always so insensitive!" The blond boy didn't listen to his friend, instead he looked at Mara.

"So, that's why you were sitting alone, outside in the rain…" He concluded. "So tell me Mara, when did you realized that-"But he was cut off. Freezing cold water was being poured all over him, by none other than Patricia. Everyone broke out laughing, Mara even giggled. The tall boy stood up, glared at the auburn-haired girl, before turning around and walked away from the table.

"I still think it's hilarious," he said before he walked out of the room.

"Mara don't listen to him, he just said that because his hair is ruined." Amber told her.

"He's a slimeball and so is Mick."

"Jerome got served what he deserved, nice one Patricia! Oh, and Mara I'm really sorry."

Voices filled the room, all positive and spoken to her.

"Guys!" She shouted, trying to get them to calm down. "It's fine, really. I appreciate it, a lot. Thank you Trixie for what you did to get the cruel little boy to shut up." Everyone was surprised by the last words she said, silence filled the air. "C'mon, dig in." After that everyone resumed eating, chatting and laughing, including Mara.

**~LINE BREAK~**

Mara stood outside Jerome and Alfie's bedroom door. She knocked twice and then the door flew open.

"Hey Alfie," she said.

"Hi Mara, come in."

"I uh wanted to talk about earlier." She began.

"Ohh" he said nodding.

"I shouldn't have kissed you, I guess I was caught up in the moment and everything was kind of blurry and it just happened and I'm really really sorry."

"It's okay Mara, I understand."

"Thank-you, and could we put it behind us and just continue being awesome friends?"

"Of course, I don't see why not." He said then he stood up and gave her a hug.

"Well, I better go, it's almost 10 o'clock. Bye"

She ran out the room and up the stairs, not even noticing him on the other end of the hall. Jerome walked into his bedroom and stared at his friend in utter shock.

"Mara _kissed_ you." He stated. "Mate, how could you do that to me, you know I like her."

"Look, after what happened at dinner, I don't see why she'd ever run into your arms. I comforted her and it just happened. She doesn't like me and I don't like her. It was nothing." Alfie brushed it off, but Jerome was completely shocked, if only he had been the one to go to her first, then maybe it would've been him that Mara kissed.

**JARA fan do not worry...no Malfie will happen! Its just that they share room and both are tall and lanky. Jerome and Mara will be together.**

**Please review and thank you so so so so so much for reading. :)**

**~Kate**


End file.
